A War for Slaves
by Sohanna
Summary: Mandarin offers Nova what she's always wanted, a chance for the Hyperforce to win the war. But the costs are high, as the condition hangs on one thing: whether or not she will become Mandarin's personal slave.


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own SRMTHFG at all. Bad things would happen if I did, particularly blowing up childhood for every fan ever.**

**Rated M for safety; Lemons may pop up in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>The silence of a short peace time was deafening. Nova had curled up on one of the only patches of grass left. She was thankful that the Hyperforce was still alive, but she knew well that the ground was still coated and filthy with the blood of so many allies. For years this war had raged. Chiro had grown from a boy to a man. Many of the Shuggazoomians had gone off-planet. Things looked hopeless.<p>

She dropped her head on her knees, closing her eyes to rest beneath a starless sky.

The pat of feet stirred her from her daze. She spun, activating her weapons instantly.

"There is no need for those," the voice hissed. "I merely desire a word."

Before her stood Mandarin, not wearing his usual armor. He looked... neat. His fur was groomed, he had clearly cleaned up, and Nova had to admit he looked... handsome. But the devilish look in his eye and the ever-so-slight smirk on his face assured her that he was still the unlovable maniac that had tried to kill her family.

"What do you want?" she demanded, still not retracting her weapons.

"I come with a proposition," he said. "I assure you, that is all. Should you accept, it would cripple the Skeleton King's forces and give your side the advantage it may need to win the war."

Nova blinked in disbelief, then scowled.

"How am I do believe that _you_would just let Skeleton King be that vulnerable?"

"That, my dearest Nova, is something I would reveal if you would just _listen_," he hissed, looking only slightly frustrated. He immediately regained his composure and straightened. "Now, the proposition I have for you is one that would require your own personal sacrifice. I feel an obligation to tell you that much."

"That much?" Nova repeated, skeptically. She allowed her fists to be lowered and she rested one hand on her hip. "I feel so informed."

Mandarin grimaced at her blatant sarcasm, allowing a sneer to cross his face. He stepped lightly closer.

"This is the deal, Dearest," he continued, walking past her and looking out over the destroyed battlefield. "If you accept, I leave Shuggazoom." He turned, intense, serious eyes on her. "Forever. I will never come back, for any reason whatsoever."

Nova was stunned at how blatant and honest he sounded. There wasn't a sly slithering side to his voice. His eyes didn't gleam evilly, but she could see in the undertone a living lust for something Mandarin had not yet voiced.

"Skeleton King has given me a planet upon which I have free reign," he said. "If I leave, he can make no objection other than declaring all out war, and with your men against him and my modifications to the formless, it wouldn't be a wise idea."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Nova asked. There was a silence as she watched a smile slowly creep back onto Mandarin's face. "I mean... I mean there has to be a catch somewhere, right?"

The grin was slight, the most mischievous and confident she'd ever seen. He stepped forward cupping his hand under her chin.

"Yes, and it all hinges on you." His grin grew, baring his fanged teeth. "How willing are you to give up _everything_? Just for your friends?"

His hand slid up to her cheek, his thumb gently stroking the skin just beneath her eye.

"What do you want?" she asked, cautiously.

"Just this," he said. "That when I leave, you come with me as my own personal slave."

Nova's eyes bulged. She activated her transformers almost immediately and slammed them against Mandarin's chest. He slid back ten feet, sliding to his feet easily.

"You're _sick_!" she shrieked.

"That may be," he said, brushing himself off. He looked back to her, scowling. "However, I am offering you this only now. I won't ask again."

Nova stared at him with absolute loathing. What he wanted... it was _sick_and she wanted no part of it.

"I am offering you a chance for your friends, everyone on Shuggazoom to be free," he said, scowling. "The cost may be high, but only for you. Is not the sacrifice of one better than that of the many?"

Nova gritted her teeth, wishing that Mandarin didn't have a point. She knew he didn't actually feel that way. He didn't care whether or not they won or lost this war, he just wanted...

She shook with the idea, but still held her gaze at Mandarin.

"I am offering you a life of protection; everything you could ever desire brought to you on a silver platter," he said. "Don't you want that?"

"I don't want it at the cost of my freedom!"

Mandarin sighed.

"If you so insist, I suppose I must accept," he said.

Nova dropped her weapons.

"You're perverted," she muttered, resting one hand on her hip.

"Of course I am," he replied. "But I really don't think you're looking at all of your possibilities here."

"I don't think you see what you're asking of me," she replied.

He grinned devilishly.

"On the contrary, I have considered it for longer than you may be lead to assume," he said. "I did not simply come up with this overnight. I made preparations should you say yes, and if you should say no." He began to slide slowly closer to her. "I would give you everything you desired, everything you ever wanted. Peace on Shuggazoom, the safety of your friends... All with one word."

He pressed his hand again to her face.

"Say it," he hissed. "I know you want to."

He ran a thumb sensually over her lips. Her transformers deactivated. She stared into his eyes as he bent over her, ever closer.

"Say it..."

Nova felt her eyes droop shut as his lips pressed against hers, devouring her mouth in a kiss unlike any other. One hand snaked around her waist, pressing her into his chest. Her lips were freed for a split second, and one word passed her lips...

"Yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you're reading this, chances are, you took time to read everything else. (Right?)<strong>

**I have been so inactive here, and I'm sorry for that. My recent shift to being a Transformers fangirl hasn't uprooted my first love, believe me. **

**And if explanations are needed for this Mandova crap, I can explain and will. I've been listening to dark music. End of story.**

**If you liked it, please let me know what you thought. Review or favorite, please?**


End file.
